


Everything You Have Never Wanted

by funroulle



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gijinka, Multi, SHIP EVERYTHING, Ship Everyone, my motto, ship with ships for all i care, trying to put every character in there but can't think rn lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funroulle/pseuds/funroulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beautiful scenery known as Dreamland, to the crimson mist of Dark Star; And from crossing dimensions, to the gathering of stars for summoning celestial beings. Maybe living in the vast unknown of this universe wasn't so bad. // A series of one-shots of every ship one can think of. Gijinka — Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirby/Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby/Ribbon

"Eeyow! Ribbon, it _huuuurrrtss_ …!"

"Kirby," all femininity left her voice as she ground out the boy's name in a low growl. "I am trying. I really am. Just quit being such a soggy watermelon and take it like the plush pretty pink guy you are!"

"………soggy watermelon…?"

Ribbon huffed and stepped down the wooden chair, standing with her arms akimbo. "Well, don't you like watermelons, Kirby?" She eyed Kirby with an almost expectant gaze as she clutched onto the red ribbon that was ready to go in his hair. She giggled lightly.

"Uh… hey, Ribbon, can I look at myself now?" Kirby sounded scared, uncertain. His voice shook and the mirror behind him taunted and laughed at him. It was bad enough that he had not-so-good experiences with mirrors in the past, let alone letting his pretty pink-haired lady friend (as he liked to call her) dress him up. He had a dark, foreboding suspicion as to what Ribbon dressed him in as well.

As for Ribbon, she climbed the wooden chair once again and smiled to herself. "Nope!"

Clipping on the ribbon she held earlier onto his hair, she ignored the choked whimpers of pain Kirby emitted when the hair accessory dug into the flesh of his scalp. Whether her intention of causing pain was purposeful or not, remained a mystery.

Though, knowing the girl, Kirby had a hunch that it was her private goal to cause him any kind of hurt; physical, spiritual, or mental.

He knew that behind his pretty pink-haired lady friend's loving face, lay a sick monster who fed off of her comrade's pain. And Kirby loved it. Though rarely, he loved how violent and hot-tempered she would be at times.

But no matter how much he asked her about this topic, her face would flush and deny any question he threw at her, unknowingly tantalizing him.

Pinning the clip onto Kirby's hair, Ribbon flashed a bright smile to plaster her face and sang in a tiny tune, "Done~!"

Ribbon hopped off her chair and placed it to the side. Then she firmly held onto Kirby's shoulders — in which she had to use her tippy toes and when she _still_ couldn't reach, used her wings as a last resort method much to her chagrin — and turned him around.

Kirby didn't so much as gasp nor did he widen his eyes in surprise. Instead, he ran a hand down the silky fabric, only abhorring it just a little bit. Because despite the humiliation he felt, his blush only complimented the lolita dress and red ribbon he wore. There wasn't much to detest when you looked _good_.

"Well?" Ribbon smirked.

Kirby twirled a stray curl sporting from his hair. "It does kind of adorn me…" The adolescent closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. "I look good. Thank you!"

The compliment made Ribbon fluster in embarrassment and she sputtered out, "Y-you're welcome!"

Arms wrapped around her body, first around her torso then Kirby lowered himself so as to hug her belly. She was about a foot shorter than him so as a result he had to bend his knees to properly hug her. Though, he wondered, why didn't Ribbon just flap her wings to float to his height — or at least stand on her toes to make herself appear taller. Must be a girl thing. Probably. Most likely.

However, the girl being hugged in return felt as though her legs turned to jelly and she feared that her heart drumming loudly in her chest would sprout fairy wings and flutter away. Even if her and Kirby's relationship status was… official, she and Kirby never so much as kissed mouth to mouth and that circumstance led Ribbon to believe that Kirby didn't know that they were dating at all. So that problem caused her to develop a stronger crush and yearning love for him. Even if what she felt was obviously reciprocated.

Slowly, she squirmed her way out of the hug, leaving Kirby somewhat confused, gathered all the courage she could muster, and reached up to kiss his lips chastely. Then after pulling away she awaited for Kirby's response.

And much to her mirth, Kirby covered his reddened face by pulling up his dress' skirt.

_Deep breaths, Kirby. She probably wants a kiss back. Deep breaths —_  the pinkette's thoughts rushed in a myriad and he caved to them, lowering the dress skirt to uncover his face. He saw Ribbon, who's cheeks were stained lightly with pink, outwardly fighting to keep any rhapsody hidden. But clearly failing to do so.

She was thorough a female. Meta Knight had once told him that girls were the most capricious, mysterious, taboo-producing creatures of the entire universe. So unpredictable and such oddballs they may seem to the opposite sex. At least, that was what his mentor had told him about women.

But now that he had seen for himself how quick to change Ribbon's mood was, Kirby certainly wouldn't doubt what knowledge Meta Knight had else to give him.

So, he shyly kissed her back.

They figured, at their young ages, that it was a relationship like theirs that could only be considered as perfect.


	2. Adeleine/Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adeleine/Ribbon

For one who created, Adeleine had a nasty habit of breaking things.

The girl was known for bringing smooth brush strokes over her canvases, mixing pastel colors into wondrous two-dimensional sculptures. Actually, now that the shorter girl thought about it, Adeleine did sculpt, didn't she?

Ribbon breathed in a large yawn, covering her mouth with one of her hands. At the sudden realization of her action and Adeleine's glaring eyes, Ribbon placed her hand in her original position and fixed her smile back on.

The lingering eyes piercing her were unnerving. But maybe that's just how Adeleine looks when she's focused?

Ribbon's smile grew wider. _Adeleine is cute._ The thud of a palette and splashes overwhelmed the room that the pair was in and a few curses broke out afterwards. _But maybe she can be a bit clumsy, too._

Using her wings to raise herself from the stool, Ribbon glided down to assist the human.

But…

At a loss, Ribbon stared blankly at the paint-splattered floor. Adeleine already held the palette in her palm but just like Ribbon, she too had no immediate idea of how to clean up a mess like that.

"Waaahh! What a mess, this always happens!"

Ribbon flinched, eyes wide and heart having leapt a bit. She turned her head up to comfort a despaired Adeleine despite having been horribly startled.

Ribbon started but quickly paused. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the colorful mess of her friend.

Adeleine had paint splatters all over her legs and skirt, a bit reached her shirt. One large blotch of pink paint stained her left cheek, another blotch that was not the gooey substance mirroring her left cheek's image on the right one.

Despite the figurative rain pouring over Adeleine's head, Ribbon could not help herself but to smile adoringly.

She softly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ah," she began. "Let's get this cleaned up."

Adeleine responded with her right cheek brightening up a bit and eyebrows tilting downwards. "Oh, b-but you don't have to help me clean this, Ribbon!"

"Too bad, I'm going to help you whether you want it or not."

The earlier emotions were switched; Ribbon was now slightly annoyed with her friend's stubbornness, and Adeleine was unnerved by the smaller body near hers, assisting to clean up a mess.

 _…I'm a mess_ , thought the human. _Why did this have to happen–_

Her right cheek grew pinker with embarrassment. _Whyyyyyyyy…?_

Something Kirby once murmured about hard work never paying off chimed in her head. Of course hard work never paid off when one was _Adeleine_. The art she learnt to make before she could speak proper sentences never once provided her love. It was her loving art, but not art loving her. She had only met one other person with a passion as strong as hers regarding art, a beautiful woman with blue hair and golden eyes.

But it was a brief meeting where they never met again.

As she used the tail of her skirt to pick up all the paint, Adeleine made a whimpering sound from the back of her throat.

Ribbon did not even need to stand (or float, she reasoned) a centimeter away to understand Adeleine's silent suffering. The girl was frustrated at herself, much too occupied with self-loathing to appreciate herself.

Adeleine really was a darling.

Ribbon had half a mind to lick the paint from Adeleine's cheek like the romantics did to their lovers in her novels.

Ribbon also had half a mind to reason how disgusting the paint would taste.

The pinkette opted instead to clasp her gooey hand onto a startled Adeleine's, holding the offended body part. Adeleine did not expect for Ribbon to do that; she nearly shrieked at the sudden action.

But then she saw the smile on the fairy's lips and lost the will to speak.

"Adeleine," Ribbon spoke velvet candy to her. "You're good friends with the king, right? King Dedede?"

The attempt to speak was blotted out by tiny squeaks. How cute and attractive could Ribbon get? Adeleine, for all it was worth, nodded shakily in trembling legs and pink cheeks. "Yeah, I am…? Do you need something from him?" Sweet gods, at least her voice had not betrayed her as much as her body had.

The fairy grinned, a beautiful, mirthful toothy grin that spilled secrets of undying love and mischief. Love for all things, alive or not.

"Do you think you can get him to share lunch with us?"

How Adeleine wished for Ribbon to love her so.

"Of course," said the artist.

The human walked as the shorter girl floated, hand in hand with one another. The canvas forgotten by the pair hung triumphantly on its stand, the display of Ribbon painted as lovingly as can be.

How Ribbon wished for Adeleine to know how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after talking with one of my friends about shipping everything. Literally everything. So, I decided to write this with every ship I can think of. So obviously lots of chapters on the way. I have a feeling that this will be updated frequently unlike my other stories since these are a bunch of one-shots about a bunch of ships (honhonhon)


End file.
